


Hawaii #9

by LondonGypsy



Series: Hawaii [9]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: AU'ish, From Sex to Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy





	Hawaii #9

Christian slowly wakes up and as he opens an eye, he's wondering why the sun is shining. Then his gaze falls on the man next to him and he forgets to breathe for a second. 

“Holy fuck,” he whispers and carefully rolls on his side to watch. 

Steve is sleeping. He is laying on his stomach, one hand tangled lightly in Christian's hair, the other one under his head. His long blonde hair is spread over the pillow and the sun causes it to glow. His body is relaxed and soft, the skin damp and Christian can't resist running his fingers over the muscular back. 

Stunned, he watches as goosebumps appear, covering Steve's flesh. 

A silent moan slips past his slightly parted lips and he shifts but doesn’t wake up. 

Christian caresses his back, hands sliding up and down over smooth, warm skin, trying to memorize it all. 

“God, I will miss you,” he murmurs quietly before laying back, staring at the ceiling. Steve's calm breathing is the only sound in the room and in his mind Christian has already said good-bye.

To the wonderful island, where he spent the two most amazing weeks in a long time. 

To the soft breeze, always warm and soothing. 

To the beaches with their soft sand, and to the ocean with its width and the clear blue water. 

And to Steve. 

He sighs deeply and glances over again, his heart clenching at the thought of leaving all of this. Leaving _him_. 

Frustrated, he groans and Steve stirs in his sleep. 

“Shhh,” Christian coos instinctively and strokes over the silky hair; he doesn’t want him to wake up. He wants to lay besides him, watching him a little longer, wanting to memorize every single line, wanting to remember the curve of his lips and the little mole on his temple next to his hairline. 

Just a little longer. 

Steve grumbles at the soft touch, shifts again as his eyes flutter open. 

Christian can only stare. The blue is clouded and hazy, but totally unguarded. And Christian can see it in the depth of the blue, sees it all and he swallows hard. 

“Oh, God...” he moans and rolls onto his other side; he can't stand the view any longer. His own emotions are driving him crazy and seeing the exact same thing in Steve's azure eyes is too much. 

He hears a muffled sound and then Steve presses gently against his back. Sleep-warm skins, smooth and a little damp from the heat in the room and it feels so fucking great. 

Steve's hand crawled over his side, brushing hesitantly over his chest before it settles on his pounding heart. He nuzzles Christian's neck, placing little kisses on it, licking lazily over it. 

For a moment it feels like time freezes and nothing is important anymore. 

But eventually Steve kisses his neck one last time and pulls back; Christian feels the mattress dip as he moves. 

“It's getting late.” 

Steve's voice is husky from sleep but there's an undertone in it that Christian can't interpret. But as he glimpses over his shoulder, Steve is sitting on the edge of the bed, shoulders hunched, and Christian leaves him alone. 

Wordlessly Christian gets up and walks into the bathroom while Steve collects his clothes. 

When Christian comes back, showered and with wet hair, Steve smiles weakly at him and hands him his shorts. 

“Sorry 'bout the shirt,” he murmurs and points to the wrecked fabric on the bed. 

“It's okay, I have others,” Christian mumbles and slips into his pants. 

“Wanna shower? I left you a towel...,” he asks, avoiding to look at him. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” 

Steve shuffles to the bathroom and closes the door. 

Christian falls on the bed, his thoughts racing, but as Steve comes back, his mind becomes empty.

The towel is wrapped around his small hips; his skin is glistening wet and water drops are rolling down his chest. Christian's eyes follow them down until they vanish in the white fabric. His eyes wander over the bronzed skin, the flat stomach and the defined chest until he meets Steve's eyes. 

They watch him calmly, and it only takes one pull for the towel to be on the ground, revealing more skin and endless legs. 

Motionless Christian lets Steve push him back on the bed, and as his tongue slides over his mouth he opens his lips with a silent moan. Their tongues meet, dancing around each other and the feeling of it, all of their suppressed emotions, flow into that kiss. Steve crawls overtop of Christian, deepening the kiss, urges against Christian, his skin cool and slick against his own heated body. 

Steve pulls back, breathing hard and his gaze has a strange edge in it as he slides down Christian until he's on his knees between Christian's spread legs. Fast fingers unbutton Christian's shorts and pull them down. 

His wet strands leave little trails and the water drops feel icy on his hips. Steve licks over the inside of Christian's thighs and his head falls back, eyes rolling as his cock is hardening again. 

Steve's breath ghosts over his flesh, causing goosebumps, and as his teeth scrape over the sensitive part of his groin, Christian whines helplessly. 

Steve bites harder and then sucks the flesh in his mouth; the sting is sharp and it should hurt, but for Christian it’s the most amazing feeling. 

When Steve lets go and his fingers are gently running over the bruise, Christian lifts his head and their eyes meet. 

Steve's gaze is dark and hard as he strokes the hair out of his eyes. 

“So you will remember me,” he whispers hoarsely and before Christian can say anything, Steve's mouth is on his cock, sucking brutally on it, his hands pinning his legs against the edge of the bed. 

There's nothing gentle or soft in it; Steve is determined to make him come quickly. It only takes a few strokes until Christian shudders thoroughly and comes in Steve’s mouth with long, hard pulses. 

Helplessly and with unsteady hands he reaches down, wanting to pull Steve up but he shakes his head as he sits back on his heels, taking his hands off Christian's thighs. 

“Get dressed. We're late,” he says harshly and stands up, turning his back on Christian. 

Panting, his mind hazy, he lays for a moment longer until he can feel his legs again and sits up. 

Steve throws him his shorts, gets his own and without a word he leaves the room.

Thoughts race through Christian's head as he dresses himself and follows Steve. 

He's waiting in the hallway and is out of the door as soon as he sees Christian is ready. 

When they arrive at the beach, Steve forces a false smile on his lips and Christian's heart stings at the sight. 

But then he sees Steve's friends welcoming them, and Christian gets distracted enough to forget the wrong expression on the other man's face. 

He gets a drink, hugs from the girls and pats on the shoulder from the guys. They drag them to the fire they lit, even though the sun is still high on the sky. 

Voices buzz and his own stream of thought gets drowned in the babbling and the laughter from them. 

They had arranged a BBQ and didn’t allow Steve to move one finger. Soon they sit in the sand, full with great food while the stream of alcohol doesn’t end. 

Christian's head is spinning, his senses are wide open and he smiles hazily at something Genevieve says to him. 

Steve sits on the other side of the fire, talking silently to Danneel, his brow slightly furrowed. 

Christian’s fingertips itch; he wants to smooth the wrinkles on Steve’s forehead, easing the pain, as he can see in the tensing features of the other man. 

He nods to something and then lifts his head; their gaze meets and Christian can barely bite back the growl that creeps up his throat. 

Steve’s eyes are glowing in the glint of the fire, sparkling with something so intense that Christian's breath catches and he feels his heartbeat loud and heavy in his chest.

Their eyes are locked over the flames of the fire, talking to each other. No words leave their mouths, they aren’t even moving and still there's the continual stream of communication between them. 

Christian can't even describe it but he _knows_ Steve is talking to him and Christian responds; letting all his feelings and emotions shine through his gaze and Steve's lips part in a toneless moan. 

It feels like an eternity before the tugging on his shirt makes him tear his eyes away; the sudden rush of loneliness is short but heavy and he scowls at Jensen who smirks at him and holds out a guitar. 

“Come on, man, play for us. Steve says you're great and we wanna hear it before you leave.” 

Christian glimpses at Steve and the tiny smile and the soft nod let him take the instrument. 

“I’m not as good as he is,” Christian says reluctantly and Jensen only laughs.

“Uh-huh. No excuses. Play.” 

Christian just holds the guitar, not really sure if it’s a good idea, but then he hears the silent sound of strings and as he looks up, Steve is strumming over his own guitar. 

His head is tilted, his face concentrated and a thoughtful smile lingers over his lips. 

His long fingers run over the strings, evoking a soft melody and Christian recognizes it. He chimes in and adjusts to Steve's tempo, following him through the song. 

As Steve starts to sing, his voice is rough and Christian feels his stomach flip at the raspy tone. 

“ _She'd trade Colorado if he'd take her with him, closes the door before the winter lets the cold in,_  
 _and wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay. She's answered by the tail lights, shining through the window pane..._ ”

Christian swallows around the lump in his throat and as he opens his mouth the lyrics pour out like water.

“ _He said, I wanna see you again, but I'm stuck in colder weather, maybe tomorrow will be better, can I call you then? She said you're a ramblin' man and you ain't ever gonna change, you gotta gypsy soul to blame and you were born for leavin'..._ ”

There's something in the way they alternate their singing, telling the story of the song, living through it, that sends a cold shiver down Christian's spine. They drown in each other’s eyes, forgetting about the others, forgetting where they are: it’s only him and Steve. 

Every word, every line has its meaning, changed and twisted in a strange way, fitting perfectly to make it their own. 

As the last line vanishes into the dark and the echo of the notes fades away, nobody moves and Christian feels like he’s dreaming as everything blurs: only two dark eyes, watching him sharply keep him from jumping to his feet and running away. 

“That was beautiful,” Danneel eventually says softly and as she turns to Christian, her eyes are glistening. 

“And you say, you aren’t as good as him??” She snorts and leans over to kiss his cheek. 

“You're perfect,” she murmurs in his ear and Christian almost hears the “ _for him_ ” in her words. 

He smiles wearily at her and she sighs before she stands up, grabbing the whiskey bottle and pouring more drinks for everyone. 

The evening goes by too fast; it’s late and one after another says good night and good-bye. 

Danneel hugs him tightly. 

“Come back soon,” she whispers in his ear, “he needs you but he would never say it.” 

Christian pulls back and the honesty in her face makes him cringe. 

He sees tears in her eyes and she tries to smile at him. 

Christian wants to say something, anything, to assure her, but he can't. The words are stuck in his throat and he can only shrug. She leans over and brushes a quick kiss over his lips. 

“Just come back.” 

She turns on her heels and her hair flies behind her as she hurries after Jensen, who is waiting for her. She waves at Christian one last time and they leave hand in hand. 

Eventually they are alone again, the fire has burned down and the air has cooled a bit. Stars sparkle in the cloudless night sky and the moon peeks over the mountains. 

Christian sits back by the fire; he doesn’t want to leave, not yet. Steve collects the glasses and puts them away before he sits next to him, his leg brushing against Christian's. 

“When does your flight leave?”, Steve asks silently, letting his hand drop on Christian's thigh, trailing slowly over it. 

“5 am.”

Christian's voice is almost non-existent, only a raw croak and the sound of it hits Steve hard. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs, his hand wandering higher on Christian's leg and he shifts to face the man. 

“Steve...” Christian's tone is begging but Steve shakes his head. 

“No, don’t...” 

He closes Christian's mouth with a gentle kiss, only brushing his lips over the other man's, tongue flicking quickly against them. 

“Don't,” he breathes, sliding his hands in Christian's hair, pressing his forehead against Christian's, ”don’t talk, just kiss me.” 

Christian growls frantically as he crashes their mouths together, melting into the heat and the oblivion the kiss promised. 

They keep kissing as they sink down in the sand, limbs tangled together, searching each others warmth, pressing feverish against the other one, tiny moans quickly kissed away. 

Steve's hand slides over Christian's back, calm though still urgent, the mixed feelings seeping from him into Christian and he kisses him deeper, eyes squeezed shut, concentrating on the moist heat of Steve's lips and his swirling tongue in his mouth. 

Steve pushes him back in the sand and his hand pop the buttons on his shorts, pulling the fabric down. 

“Wanna see you,” he utters quietly as his burning eyes wander over Christian's naked body, bathed in moonlight. 

“You, too,” Christian groans and tugs weakly on Steve's shirt. 

Wordlessly Steve sheds the shirt and stands to push his pants down. He lays back down next to Christian, and Christian's eyes are narrowed as they glide over Steve. 

He lifts his hand and as his fingertip touches against the warm skin on his hips, Steve bites back a moan. 

“You're fucking gorgeous, you know that?” Christian whispers, claiming his lips in a frenetic kiss, rolling his hips against Steve's rapidly swelling cock. 

Both groan breathlessly into each other’s mouth as Steve's hand slips between them, closing it around Christian's hard shaft. He rubs gently and Christian's head falls onto Steve's shoulder at the sensation. Christian mouths over the curve of the crook of Steve's neck, licking the sweaty skin, savoring the salty taste, wanting to keep that forever. 

“Please...God...baby...please....” Christian bites his lip at the words he can't hold back; they just tumble out. 

Steve bucks his hips against him and then his hand is around both their cocks, rubbing them together, moaning and panting in Christian’s hair. 

“Fuck, so hot...so fucking hot...,” he groans as his motions get faster, fingers closing harder around silky skin.

Christian presses further against him, placing open-mouthed kisses on every inch of skin he can find; his entire being is fixated in Steve's hand around him, around them. 

He's panting, his own hands dig deep in Steve's hip as he rocks against him, holding him tight, thrusting into his hand, desperately moaning. 

“Open your eyes.” 

Christian forces his lids open to see Steve's fluttering lashes only inches away from his face. 

“Look at me... I wanna see you come...come for me....with me...” 

He's drawling, with his passion and arousal making him slur his words. 

Every nerve is on fire, Christian has the feeling that every single bone is burning and Steve's eyes, drilling deep in his own, stoking the longing even more. 

“Come for me...” Steve murmurs, sharply twisting his hand around their slick cocks.

Christian's throws his head back and a long, low cry fills the air as his orgasm ripples through him. 

He barely hears the strangled noises Steve makes as he comes with him, spilling hot and sticky between their sweaty bodies. 

“Ohhh, God...Christian....” 

Steve is shuddering heavily, his motion jerky and stuttering as he keeps moving, drawing desperate sounds from them both. 

Eventually he slows down and lets go, breathing harshly. 

Christian is still shaking, holding Steve as tight as he can, his fingers leaving deep marks on his hips but Steve only shifts closer, forcing his tongue past Christian's slack lips, licking deep inside, and Christian answers his kiss just as eagerly. 

As his lungs are screaming for air he pulls back, only enough to take some heaving breaths before kissing him again, drowning everything around them in the feeling of Steve against him, on him, and in him. 

He doesn’t want to think, doesn’t want to ask the questions that burn in his head, because he knows the answers already and he doesn’t want to hear them. 

Slowly the burning desire fades and the kisses become softer, more gentle, almost sad. 

Steve kisses him one last time before he leans back, his dark eyes searching Christian's. 

And again Christian has the feeling that the other man is talking to him, wordlessly, letting his heart speak for him, letting his soul tell him what he can't say with words. 

Christian whines and buries his face in Steve’s hair, pulling the other man in a bone-crushing embrace, inhaling deeply, wanting to savor the scent of sun and salt lingering in his blonde strands. 

Taking a deep breath, Christian reluctantly lets him go. 

Steve looks at him for a moment before he stands up, grabbing his shirt and wanders to the waterline. He kneels down and soaks the fabric with the water. When he comes back his eyes are clouded and silently he sits back down, cleaning Christian's sticky stomach and then his. 

He tosses the shirt away, lays back in the warm sand and as he shifts closer, Christian growls quietly.

Steve lifts his head, observes him carefully, then he lays his head on Christian's chest, his arm over his waist and he tangles his legs with Christian's. 

Christian's arms wrap around him, holding him close and he feels the other man's breathing slow down. His eyes flutter shut and the last thing he knows is Steve's steady heartbeat against his side. 

When he wakes up he's alone, the beach is gray and empty in the early morning. He sits up and searches the wide shore but no sign of the other man. 

Christian’s shorts and his shirt lay neatly folded next to him, but that’s it. 

Frowning he gets dressed, checks the place one last time but nobody is there. 

Deep in thought he wanders over the dune and opens the small door back to the street. 

He arrives at the condo and as he unlocks the door he smells a soft summer breeze.

“Steve?” he calls out hesitantly, but only silence answers him. Deafening silence. 

With heavy steps he shuffles into the bathroom to take a shower, and then to pack his suitcase.

For the first time since he arrived here he checks the clock as he closes the lid of his suitcase. 

He needs to hurry, his flight leaves in two hours and he has to check in his luggage. 

He quarrels with the thought of driving by the café but then shakes his head. 

No, he won’t make a scene. 

Maybe it’s better that way.

“Just leave,” he mumbles to himself and grabs his suitcase, lets his eyes roam over the room he spent so little time in and then again the best time ever.

Sighing he leaves, locking the door and walking to the reception desk in the other building to pay his bill. 

As he slips behind the wheel of the rental car and rolls slowly down the driveway, he feels a sting in his heart. It’s only small but it hurts like hell. 

Shutting out every thought he concentrates on the drive and as he arrives at the airport he really has to hurry to make his flight. 

Falling into his seat he focuses on his breathing, trying to calm it down. 

He looks out of the small window, and as he sees the Hawaiian ground below getting smaller and smaller, he knows that he left a part of him on those islands. 

He left his heart behind, left it in the sandy dunes and the warm breeze, in the clear water and the endless sky. 

In Steve’s hands. 

And he won't get it back again. 

The sun rises over the horizon and its bright beams makes Christian's eyes water. 

Resolutely he wipes over his face and slumps into the soft seat. 

He falls asleep as Hawaii shrinks below and eventually vanishes in the width of the deep blue ocean. 

 

 


End file.
